The trip back home
by mysticalstargal
Summary: Last chap up... pleasse read. A tofuu fic... Fuko comes back to Japan after a long absence to nail down a psycho hacker! and finally meets up with Tokiya again. Will she be able to face him this time?
1. Coming back.

The trip back home.  
  
Chapter one  
  
She was crying. The first time that she had ever shed tears in front of anybody, much less a man.  
  
" But why?" she asked, angrily wiping the tears away with one swipe of her hand. Angry at herself for crying and in front of a person.  
  
" I have no more love to give. I have given all my love to my sister."  
  
No! You love Yanagi too. You always have.  
  
Her mind screamed furiously as she struggle to come to terms with reality. Pointing one shaking finger at his face, she said to him these words, laced with hate and anger  
  
" I hate you. I wish that I had never ever met you before. I hate you I hate you I hate you!"  
  
" Miss Kirisawa, would you like to have a drink before we land?"  
  
The air stewardess voice brought Fuko out of her reverie. Turning to the air stewardess, she declined, shaking her head  
  
" No thank you, I'm fine thank you."  
  
Turning back to the window, Fuko leaned back in her seat and thought.  
  
It's been five years. I wonder what has changed. How many children will Recca and Yanagi have by now? Has Domon settled down yet? Koganei should be completing his university education by now. Is Tokiya still single?  
  
" We'll be touching down at Tokyo international airport in ten minutes time. Please fasten your seat belts please thank you." The captain's voice sounded through the system, but Fuko paid little to attention to it.  
  
But anyway, I don't even know whether I'll have time to visit them. The case that I'm working on, it's going to take on so much of my time, and I can't let the others know about what I'm doing either. I'll only put them in danger if I do.  
  
As if to reassure herself, she touched the physic device that she wore on her right arm. The god of wind. Once back in Japan, she would have to rely on the device again. Her own skills wouldn't do her much good if she were fighting against another device master.  
  
I wonder what Japan looks like now. I've been told that it's changed quite a bit over the years. I hope that my apartment is still standing where it is, that the government hasn't demolished it yet. I remember reading a newspaper report five years ago, that they were thinking of doing it.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at Tokyo international airport. The weather is sunny, with cool breezes and air temperature is at 18 degrees. Hope you'll have a pleasant stay in Japan."  
  
Fuko got up, her coat and briefcase in hand. A gush of cool breezes greeted her as she stepped her the plane. As soon as she could, she put on her coat, scarf and gloves. Quickly, she made her way to the arrival hall, where she knew someone from the Tokyo intelligent headquarters would be waiting for her.  
  
" Kirisawa Fuko?" a man dressed in a suit asked as he approached her. Fuko nodded and was presently led to a black Mercedes, with the Japan flag on the front of it.  
  
It was a long drive to headquarters, so Fuko spent her time gazing out of the window. Tokyo had changed, but not much. She could still recognize roads and houses.  
  
" Have you been away from Tokyo long Miss Kirisawa?" the man seated in front deigned to ask  
  
" About five years." Fuko heard herself reply.  
  
" Intelligence has secured an apartment for you near headquarters. There are arrangements for you to have your own car too. It will be easier for you then to travel around Tokyo and to contact headquarters if necessary."  
  
Fuko nodded slightly, acknowledging that she had heard him.  
  
As the Mercedes slid smoothly into the compound and stop right in front of the main building, Fuko used the remaining seconds before the door was opened to adjust her hair and straighten her suit. Taking a deep breath as the car door opened, she slid one leg out and then the other. With an air of self-confidence, she strode inside the building, her face devoid of expression. She looked neither left nor right, as people turned to stare at her with curious faces.  
  
She was led into a conference room, where a group of men and women were all waiting for her. A man rose up from his chair as he arrived.  
  
" Miss Kirisawa."  
  
" Mr. Kubota." Fuko recognized him as the head of the intelligence committee.  
  
" We're most honored that you were able to assist us in intelligence. Have a seat. Would you like any drink? Tea or coffee perhaps?"  
  
Fuko shook her head with a slight smile. " No I'm fine thank you. If you don't mind Mr. Kubota, I would like to get on with the proceedings."  
  
Her tone was laced with certain urgency and impatience and Mr. Kubota nodded in understanding. He signaled for the lights to be off and on came on a screen, on which flashed a picture from Fuko's laptop which she had set up in less than a minute.  
  
" Gentlemen, what you see in front of you is a picture of Len Larson. 28 years old and owns a masters degree in psychology. He has immense knowledge about computer systems and explosives. He has set extreme viruses to 15 governments in the world, his most recent being Australia. He usually sets viruses by disguising himself and going straight into the country's headquarters. He has a habit somewhat of creating a diversion of explosions while he makes his way into headquarters. The American intelligence unit, have reason to believe that Larson's next target is Tokyo. That's why I'm here today to prevent it from happening."  
  
" Miss Kirisawa, as much as I would like to believe you, I'm afraid I can't quite comprehend what your stand is. You claim that you're from the so- called American intelligence unit. I daresay that never in my entire life have I ever heard of such an agency from the United States. And what further reason do you have that to believe that Len Larson's next target is Tokyo?" A man seated opposite Fuko demanded. Fuko recognized him immediately as Mr. Ishitu , the assistant leader of the committee.  
  
" The American intelligence unit was founded seven years ago and is a secret unit of the U.S intelligence, virtually unknown to the rest of the world. We specialized in criminals such as Len Larson. As for why I choose to believe that Len Larson's next target is Tokyo is because of."  
  
Fuko paused to change the screen on her laptop. The map of the world appeared, with 15 red dots mapped across the continents in a line stretching from South America to China.  
  
" Larson's first target was Hawaii. From there on, he moved to Brazil, New York, London, Germany, Paris, Switzerland, Russia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, China and Taiwan. If you have noticed, there is a distinct pattern in the order of the countries attacked. Another reason that I have is this."  
  
Fuko changed the screen on her laptop again and this time a picture of a physic device flashed.  
  
" Len's origin is Japanese. He owns the physic device known as the dark web. It is an extremely powerful device, which has the power to trap people in their own nightmares and subsequently kill them. It also has the power to control the human mind. I'm sure that no one will dispute me on this. You all have heard of the Hokage physic devices right."  
  
Fuko grinned as a gasp went around the room.  
  
" I suppose that you have," she murmured to herself. Then she addressed the whole room. " I hope that I have been able to convince the whole lot of you here that Len Larson is for real. And his next target will be Tokyo. If I'm wrong. Good for you, and too bad for me. But If I'm right, I suggest that we start working together as a team now and we might just be able to stop him. What do you say?"  
  
" Miss Kirisawa. We are grateful that you have offered to come all the way to Tokyo to come and help us. Please forgive us for any doubts that we had about you just now. I assure you now that you will have our fullest cooperation."  
  
Mr. Kubota spoke.  
  
Fuko nodded, " Policemen patrols will have to be stepped up and I'll will have to monitor the surroundings frequently. I suggest that the unit try to limit the number of festivals, parades, fairs, or mass outdoor activities that will be going on for the next few weeks. I will work along with the computer technicians to try and develop an anti-hacker system. In the meantime, I hope that you'll be able to assign your best agent to work along with me. Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
" Yes, of course we have. We had already decided on that when we received notice that you were coming." Mr. Kubota replied.  
  
" And who might this person be?" Fuko asked, looking around the room.  
  
" It's me." A voice behind her spoke, and Fuko swung around to stare onto the familiar face.  
  
" Tokiya Mikagami." Mr. Kubota introduced. 


	2. Meeting him again

Chapter 2  
  
Fuko still couldn't believe that it was truly the Tokiya Mikagami she knew that sat right beside her now. He hadn't changed a bit in the past five years that she had been gone. His silvery hair was as long as ever, his violet-gray eyes revealing nothing about himself. Dressed in a black suit, he certainly perfected the image of ice.  
  
" Miss Kirisawa, we'll be nearing your apartment soon." The agent in front informed her. " Mr. Mikagami is staying in an apartment just a few blocks away. In fact, the whole unit stays quite near each other. This is to ensure that everyone will be able to reach the agency in the quickest time possible in the case of an emergency."  
  
Fuko nodded in reply, while she noticed that Mikagami gave a look of irritation when the agent revealed his residence.  
  
In no time, the agency car arrived at the apartment.  
  
" Mikagami, why don't you show Miss Kirisawa to her apartment while I bring up her luggage." The agent called out cheerfully as they got out of the car.  
  
Mikagami did not reply, instead he made his way to the lifts, nodding for Fuko to follow.  
  
In the lift, there was an uncomfortable silence as Fuko struggled to find something to say.  
  
" Um, how have you been?" she asked, staring straight ahead of her, not daring to look at him in the face.  
  
" I've been fine. What about you?"  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" I didn't expect you to become a secret agent." Tokiya said, turning to look at her.  
  
" Neither did I. But then, life is always full of surprises isn't it?" Fuko replied.  
  
" It is. "  
  
" Um, so have the others been doing?" Fuko asked, trying to change the subject,  
  
The lift door opened and closed.  
  
" Well, Recca and Yanagi married a few months after you left. They have a son and a baby daughter. Recca took over his father's fireworks factory, while Yanagi is a part time primary school teacher."  
  
" Figures. I always knew that she would take up a teaching profession." Fuko mused " But their children. Do they have."  
  
" Yes. Recca's son, Shoji has the power of the flame casters. Miyuki, his daughter, has yet to show any signs of being a flame caster."  
  
" What about Domon, Koganei and Kurei?"  
  
" Domon owns a series of florist chains now. He is trying to cultivate a new species of flowers. Koganei has in his first years of university. He is currently studying political science. Kurei got married to Neon, as you should have guessed. They have a baby son, who also coincidentally, has the power of a flame caster. However, both Recca and Kurei have resolved not to let both their sons fight the way they did."  
  
" I'm glad, that they managed to resolve the issue." Fuko replied, remembering the times, when they had fought against Mori Koran.  
  
" We can visit them tomorrow if you like. They live not far from here." Tokiya offered.  
  
Fuko flashed him a grateful smile  
  
" Thank you Tokiya. I don't even know whether I'll have time to visit them as the weeks go by. It's going to be tough time for all of us."  
  
" Len Larson. I'm sure that you have a more detailed folder on him in your laptop than those skimpy facts you showed us just now. I would like to see that file later. I share what I have on him as we go by." Tokiya said suddenly, as they stopped right in front of an apartment and Tokiya took out a set of keys from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside, and laid the keys on the table.  
  
" A three bedroom flat. Overlooks headquarters and the nearby park. Should be adequate for you. "  
  
" Yes it should be. " Fuko gave the living room a cursory glance and went straight to the balcony. She scanned the surrounding area. " Tree cover. tall buildings." she murmured to herself.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Tokiya let the agent in carrying Fuko's luggage. Once the agent had done his job, Tokiya let him out and locked the door. Going to the living room table, he brought out his own laptop and connected it to the electrical socket in the living room. Almost immediately a whole lot of notes came flashing up on the screen. Fuko joined him on the settee, nodding approvingly  
  
" I see that you've compiled your own information on Len Larson over there."  
  
" I had to prepare the notes once I knew that you were coming."  
  
" You knew that I was coming?"  
  
" Yes. Intelligence informed me the minute they got the letter from the A.I.U."  
  
" I see.well, let's get on with the facts then."  
  
Fuko took out her own laptop and switched it on. Reaching into her briefcase, she brought out her spectacle case and hastily slipped on her glasses. When she turned around, Tokiya was looking at her with an odd look.  
  
" What?" she asked, smiling hesitantly?  
  
" You're wearing glasses. I didn't know that you wore them."  
  
" I started wearing them two years ago. I only wear them when I use the laptop. " Fuko smiled tentatively " The unit wanted me to go for corrective surgery, but I always didn't have the time to do it, neither did I wish to take leave."  
  
" You look sweet in them anyway. I'm sure Recca and the others will be delighted to know that you wear glasses now."  
  
Sweet? Tokiya thought that I looked sweet in glasses? Fuko thought incredulously. However, she reminded herself of the job at hand.  
  
Turning her screen so that Tokiya could see it too, she told all that she knew about Larson.  
  
" Larson first came on three years ago. When he hit at New York, I was assigned to his case. From my research, I've found out, that Larson was born in Japan, Kobe. When he was 15, his family migrated when his father was assigned an overseas job to Hawaii. The family lived happily for five years. Five years later, his father was retrenched from the company and left to survive on his own in Hawaii. During that time, a contagious disease raged through the entire country and the entire family. With no money to see the doctor or buy medicine, the entire family except Len passed away. From then on, he took odd jobs while going for night classes. That's how he got his master's degree in psychology, and his knowledge in computers and explosives. He's worked his way all over to the countries where main branches of the companies are and sabotaged the country's computer system."  
  
" What was the company his father worked for?" Tokiya asked  
  
" The intelligence unit." Fuko answered  
  
" But that's impossible. No one gets retrenched from the intelligence!" Tokiya spluttered, " They either retire or .get killed." He finished. Realization dawned in his eyes then. " You don't mean.." He whispered.  
  
Fuko nodded in reply. " Ken Larson had been selling country secrets to foreign spies. Intelligence found out and killed him and his family. Len apparently escaped."  
  
" No wonder he has something against intelligence." Tokiya remarked, and then tapping a button on his laptop, he showed Fuko his screen.  
  
" This is what I have. A master of disguises has knowledge of five languages, and three fake passports so far."  
  
" I'm almost certain that Tokyo is his final destination, since this is where head quarters is."  
  
" I've checked his style. It's to create a diversion by blowing up a populated public area, and later just skip into the buildings and let out his viruses."  
  
" Not only that, he plays games. In New York, the A.I.U. had a called just fifteen minutes before he set off the virus. He asked the agent a question. Agent got it wrong, he set the virus." Fuko leaned back against the settee, sighing and closed her eyes.  
  
The long nights of tracking him down on her laptop. The phone calls, the letters. And now, she was here, hoping to stop him for the final time.  
  
" Fuko. Fuko. are you feeling all right?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, I was just thinking. I think that I'm done with the explanations already, so any thoughts?" Fuko looked at him expectantly. Tokiya didn't reply, but just looked at her, as if examining her face.  
  
" Why did you leave?" he asked suddenly.  
  
" What." Fuko was taken aback by his abrupt question.  
  
" Was it because of what."  
  
" I left because I wanted to. I had always wanted to work overseas and I saw my chance. It was the perfect time for me to go." Fuko replied quickly.  
  
Tokiya looked as if he wanted to say something more but hanged his mind instead and got up.  
  
" I think that I'll take my leave now. We'll start discussing our strategy tomorrow."  
  
Fuko nodded silently and followed him to the door. At the door he turned and said  
  
" Have a good night's rest. Tomorrow and the rest of the week are going to be busy days."  
  
Fuko waved him aside.  
  
" I know that. Don't worry about me. More like you should worry about yourself. We'll be working like almost 24 hours a day, I think that we'll be staying overnight at the office most of the time."  
  
Tokiya just lifted his eyebrows in reply and departed. Fuko grinned at his departing figure  
  
Dear old Tokiya, ever the same old cold guy. 


	3. Reunion with the gang...and the first cr...

Chapter3  
  
Bam wham Bam Dunk!  
  
Fuko jumped into the air as she scored a basket  
  
" All right!" she yelled. " The score's 54 to 50. I'm leading you by 4 points Recca!"  
  
" Yah yah. just watch, I'll have you trailing before you know it." Recca replied, dribbling the ball over to the pole, waiting for the right moment to charge in and score. Fuko blocked waving her arms above him, her face and body slicked with sweat. She had been playing basketball with Recca for the past three hours already, though none of them seem about to tire yet. Recca grinned and faked a left, and twisted around to the right, dunking the ball in the basket. Still grinning, he tossed the ball over to Fuko who gave him the thumbs up sign and caught the ball deftly in one hand.  
  
It was then she noticed Tokiya. He was standing at the side of the court watching the both of them play. Fuko turned and waved to him, beckoning him to come over and join them. Tokiya shook his head, pointing to Koganei who was standing right beside him.  
  
Upon seeing Koganei, Fuko forgot everything and ran towards him.  
  
" Koganei!" she cried. " It's been a while. You're so tall now!"  
  
" And a Romeo from what I see." Recca remarked, as he came over towards them.  
  
" Hey, I want to play too, why don't we play two on two?" he glanced up at Tokiya for his answer. Seeing no other way out, Tokiya shrugged. " Ok, why not." He conceded. He removed his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
" I'll team up with Recca, so Mikagami, you team up with Fuko all right!" Koganei decided, rushing over to join Recca, before either of them could vice their objections. Fuko looked over at Tokiya and shrugged.  
  
"0k, fine with me. She replied.  
  
Tokiya had the ball first. Skillfully, he dribbled the ball inside the circle, getting past Recca and Koganei, then he flipped the ball high enough to where Fuko was and she easily popped it into the basket.  
  
Smiling, she tossed the ball over the Recca, who caught it and tossed it over to Koganei who started dribbling it over to the net. Tokiya blocked him, and Koganei flipped the ball under his legs, catching soon after and flipped the ball over to Recca who tried to dribble to the net, but was blocked by Fuko. Recca aimed for the net, but missed as the ball bounced off the hoop, and Fuko caught it deftly. Sporting Tokiya outside the ring, she threw over to him and he dribbled it in, and was caught unawares by Koganei who was jumping all over him and trying to distract him. He lost the ball and Recca and Koganei scored.  
  
The game continued on for about one hour, then Recca announced that it was time to go back to his place for dinner, that the game finally came to a halt. All four players were sweaty and trooped back to the benches to cool down.  
  
" That was one workout." Fuko declared, wiping the sweat over from her face.  
  
" Yeah come on, Yanagi should have had dinner ready by now. Better get there before that pig Domon eats it all up." Recca answered, swing his shirt onto his shoulder. At age 23, Recca certainly hadn't changed much, though his body had grown and he was an adult, but the familiar crop of hair and plaster was still there. Koganei was taller, and had trimmed his hair down a bit. He no longer carried around the adamantine blade as he used to. There was no need for that anymore. Tokiya. Fuko glanced at him. Tokiya still looked the same. The long silvery hair was still there. The expressionless face. The cool way in which he carried himself, it was the same old he.  
  
At Recca's place, Fuko took a quick shower, tossing aside her sweat drenched T-shirt and shorts. She put on a fresh pair of pants and shirt and emerged outside, relegating the bathroom to Koganei, who wanted to shower as well. Tokiya, Domon, Recca were all in the living room watching television when Fuko came out, toweling her hair.  
  
" What's this?" she asked, scooting over to see what was on the screen. She wasn't surprised to see that it was a basketball match. She went inside the kitchen where Yanagi was putting the finishing touches to the Teriyaki chicken that they were having for dinner.  
  
" Wow, that looks good Yanagi. Shall I help you take that out?" she asked  
  
" Why thank you Fuko. " Yanagi replied.  
  
" Aw, it's nothing. whoa!" she called out, as Shoji playfully ran past her, spreading his wings like an aeroplane.  
  
" Shoji." Yanagi called out, as Fuko moved safely out of the way and into the dining room.  
  
" Dinner's ready!" she called out as she set the food down on the table.  
  
All at once, the men assembled at their seats, including Koganei who has just hastily put on a pair of jeans and a shirt.  
  
Once Yanagi, Shoji and Miyuki were all seated, dinner began, and dinner conversation was mostly focused on Fuko  
  
" So Fuko! Did you see the statue of liberty there?" Recca asked, food in his mouth  
  
" Yep. It was one of the first things that I saw when I went there."  
  
" So what, you stay in your own apartment? I heard that it's very expensive to own an apartment in New York!" Domon exclaimed  
  
" Well, the company gave me an apartment to stay in." Fuko replied with deliberate caution. Her job was supposed to be secret, and no one, not even her closest friends were to know about it.  
  
" You said that you work in an advertising company right! What advertisements have you come up with?" Koganei asked  
  
" Well, for drinks, cosmetics, clothes." Fuko ventured, giving them the most basic stuff that she could think of. She cast a sideways look at Tokiya, but he seemed to be concentrating on his meal and nothing else. Fuko knew otherwise.  
  
Working with him at the agency at been a challenge for the past two days. On the first day, she had done an overview of the city and cut down the number of street celebrations from ten to two. This of course, had sparked immediate outrage from Mr. Kubota, who explained that with the festivals coming along, it would be very hard to cut down on so many street parades.  
  
" Would you prefer half the population to be killed then." She had asked with an icy tone.  
  
" No of course not." Mr. Kubota had replied, " But what I mean is that."  
  
" What Sir is trying to say is that Japan prides it self on its festivals. By cutting down from ten festivals to two, it would be inflicting a lot of inconvenience for many industries especially the tourist industry." Tokiya had answered then in an equally icy tone.  
  
" So what do you supposed we do then." Fuko then asked  
  
" We can impose restrictions on the number of people attending, or limit to parades to a few streets and have surveillance while the parades are going on."  
  
Even Mr. Kubota had agreed with the idea, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
And yet, as Fuko thought about it now, she realized how hasty she had been in preventing disaster. She had given little thought to the cultures and traditions of the government. Her time away from Japan had indeed changed her a little. Whereas for Tokiya, she half suspected that he had learnt the greater importance of teamwork.  
  
" Recca, I need to talk to you about my order later." Tokiya said to Recca over the dinner conversation  
  
Recca's face turned serious as he heard this, and nodded. " Of course."  
  
Fuko frowned as she heard the exchange between Recca and Mikagami. What in the world was going on between them? As if in answer, Tokiya turned to her and nodded. Fuko gave a questioning look, but Tokiya refused to reply to her.  
  
After dinner, Recca motioned them into his study and locked the door behind them. He went over to his desk and took out a piece of paper from the drawer.  
  
" I could only find three names. Other than your family, I could only find three others, that have inherited physic devices from their ancestors. I have yet to detect anyone else holding a device. Let us hope for now that these are all that have left. The Hokage created hundreds of physic devices, but I know that we destroyed many too. I hope that you'll be able to find out some leads about the man that you're looking for. "  
  
" Recca, Tokiya, what is all this about? " Fuko asked, entirely confused up to this point.  
  
" I enlisted Recca's help in finding out all about the number of people living in Japan who currently own a device. We need to know if Len Larson has any friends here or not."  
  
"Why wasn't I told of this!" Fuko demanded, feeling angry that she had been left out of this.  
  
" Relax Fuko. We were going to tell you tonight, that's why Tokiya asked you to follow him."  
  
" One more thing Recca, I need you to find information about a certain device. It's called the dark web, I have a picture of it over here."  
  
Tokiya produced a picture from his pocket. Fuko was even angrier to see that it was a picture from her laptop. Recca pocketed it and nodded.  
  
" I'll find out whatever I can. In the meantime, be careful." His gaze was directed to Fuko as he said this. Fuko swallowed hard, giving Recca a slight smile in order to assure him.  
  
" I'll be fine. Don't worry." She added, as an afterthought.  
  
Recca went towards her and put his arms on both her shoulder. He stared into her eyes for a while, and then he said  
  
" You've had it tough Fuko. I can see it. I know that you're a strong girl, but there's a limit to what you can endure. Len Larson took a lot out of you, didn't he?"  
  
" I can manage. I'll catch him this time for sure." Fuko replied steadily. As she said it, her mobile phone rang; it's ring tone echoing throughout the study. Fuko tore her gaze away from Recca and with one motion; she had it to her ear.  
  
" Kirisawa." She informed the listener.  
  
" I see that you made it to Tokyo. I was hoping that you would make the trip."  
  
Fuko's face turned ashen white as she heard the caller's voice. Grappling the phone with both hands, she demanded.  
  
" What are you planning now Len?"  
  
The caller gave an almost hysterical laugh.  
  
" It's going to be very interesting Fuko Kirisawa. Will I make my 16th and final attempt, or what will you stop me? You've failed 12 times so far. Do you think that you can succeed this last time?"  
  
" I will get you." Fuko said quietly and firmly " No matter what it takes, I will get you. I'll make you pay for all the horrible things that you have done."  
  
" Oh dear, we shouldn't start being so cocky just yet Fuko Kirisawa. The game has just begun. The intelligence system was easier to crack than I thought. You surprised me. I would have thought that you would have set up traps like you did before. Are you giving up now? I sure as well don't want you to. It would spoil the game."  
  
With that, the phone went dead, and Fuko quietly ended the call. Turning around, she said  
  
" We need to get back to headquarters. We'll stop by my place for my computer."  
  
Without giving any explanation, she strode towards the door, Tokiya by her side. Fuko forced a smile onto her face as she saw Yanagi.  
  
" Yanagi dear, I'm really sorry, but my office just called, and it's really urgent. Tokiya has offered to give me a lift, so I'm afraid that he'll be leaving with me too. I'm really sorry, that I had to cut short the evening, but it was a great dinner, and I'm sure that we'll have other chances to have a meal together again."  
  
" Oh! But we hardly got to talk." Yanagi started to protest, but Recca cut in.  
  
" No dear, we wouldn't want to hold Fuko up right. You know how bosses are in the advertising line, so many deadlines to fill."  
  
Yanagi nodded in agreement, and sighed " Oh well, at least we got to meet, I'll get your coats."  
  
Fuko turned to Recca. " Thank you Recca, for everything." She said to him. Recca nodded in understanding. Without wasting another minute, Fuko turned to the door, where Yanagi was waiting for her and Tokiya with their coats. Fuko kissed Yanagi on the cheek.  
  
" It was a wonderful dinner. Recca must be so lucky to have you as a wife." Yanagi blushed as she heard this.  
  
" Yanagi, it was a pleasure as always." Tokiya said, smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Fuko smiled as she saw Recca scowl behind.  
  
Once the two of them got out of the lift, it was a frantic rush to the car. Tokiya started the engine with a turn of the key, and within three seconds, they were speeding towards Fuko's apartment."  
  
" What happened?" Tokiya demanded.  
  
" Larson called my cell. He's already hacked into the system at headquarters. We need to make sure that he hasn't left any backdoors or warning viruses behind."  
  
" You're not telling me something. How does Larson know you?"  
  
" I chased him from New York remember. I've been on his case ever since. He's my nemesis. He's been playing this cat and mouse game with me ever since London. It's all a game to him, and a source of fun and challenge while he goes towards his actual goal."  
  
" So you do know him personally. Has he always called you before he pulled the shot?"  
  
There was a brief pause before Fuko answered.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I knew it. Why didn't tell us all this? Did you think yourself so capable that you would be able to catch him easily?" Mikagami demanded angrily as he swung the car sharply into the apartment compound and braked right in front of the lobby. " Has going abroad changed your way of thinking or what!"  
  
Fuko cringed at the first time of seeing Mikagami so angry. Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to keep his cool. And yet at the same time, she was feeling angry herself, that Tokiya has accused her of not cooperating with headquarters.  
  
" That's not true!" she began hotly, " The reason I didn't tell you is because I came here secretly. After China, I figured out his true destination, and I began to plan for it. Therefore, it came as a big surprise, when Taiwan was struck first. After that, I threw away everything and took the first plane to Japan. Larson was not supposed to know that I was here. But, headquarters must have entered my data without my permission. It was my mistake and I'm going to pay the price for it."  
  
" We. the whole of Japan is going to pay the price for your over confidence, do you mean to say." Tokiya replied.  
  
Fuko paused, midway in the process of getting out of the car.  
  
" Yes, I suppose that you could say that it's my fault."  
  
Without waiting for Tokiya's reply, she got out of the car and strode over to the lobby. Minutes later, she emerged from the lobby carrying her laptop case and an overnight bag. Her face was somewhat composed and had this cool expression on it. She got into the car, tossing her things into the back seat.  
  
" You may want to pick up some stuff too. I've a feeling that it's going to be a long night."  
  
" I was planning to." Tokiya replied, as he set the car into gear.  
  
Silence took over in the car after that. 


	4. I don't want to be hurt again

Chapter 4  
  
" Good evening Miss Kirisawa, Mr. Mikagami, what brings you here tonight?" the receptionist asked as she hurried after them, a notebook in hand.  
  
Fuko turned to her in immense surprise.  
  
" You mean, that security have not found anything yet?"  
  
" What do you mean? It's been perfectly all right these past few hours. The system has been working perfectly fine. I just used it myself too!"  
  
Fuko muttered a curse and spun on her heel. With one strong hand, she pushed open the door that led into the main intelligence room, where high- powered screens and computers filled the whole area. Finding Mr. Kubota, she strode up to him and asked  
  
" Have your technicians discovered anything wrong with the system during the past five hours?" she asked  
  
" No nothing, it's been quite quiet. Why is anything the matter?"  
  
" Larson hacked into the system, and none of your anti hacking devices caught it." Fuko informed him smoothly. Mr. Kubota's face turned into a bright red.  
  
" No! Impossible. We had five technicians on the monitor list, and none of them reported any disturbance."  
  
" He did. He called my cell twenty minutes ago to inform me so. I supposed the intelligence put my info on the system."  
  
" We do that for everyone who has connections with headquarters."  
  
" Larson was not supposed to know that I was here. Now he does, and it makes things more complicated. I need you to halt all computer activity immediately and restart the system."  
  
" But. that's impossible. " Mr. Kubota spluttered.  
  
" Sir, it's true whatever Miss Kirisawa is saying. You need to shut down the system immediately." Tokiya said from behind.  
  
Mr. Kubota cursed, then gave the order. Fuko then took the time to connect her and Tokiya's laptop to the main system. While she was doing so, she shouted out orders.  
  
" I need a security check on every person who has entered headquarters during the last 24 hours, and I need a list of all files downloaded or imputed into the system during the past 24 hours too."  
  
Fuko was frantic as she performed all the necessary checks. True to her suspicions, she found a backdoor and two traps.  
  
" Tokiya, what have you found?" she asked. Tokiya had been sitting beside her all this while, staring into his computer.  
  
" I've found two backdoors. I've closed them, but the traps are tricky."  
  
" It's a game isn't it?" Fuko asked, as she leaned over to his side.  
  
" Yes, it's a crossword puzzle. The clues are somewhat easy, I can solve all of them, but it surprises me so that he would give such an easy puzzle if it's a trap."  
  
" Fill it up." Fuko decided.  
  
" It could be a trap, I'm going to run a check on it."  
  
" You have no time. You opened the trap. You have exactly one minute to fill it up. Look at the clock at the corner."  
  
True enough, there was a tiny clock at the edge of the crossword puzzle. So far they had thirty seconds left. Deftly, Tokiya filled it up and pressed the enter button  
  
Almost immediately, a clown's face appeared on the screen and computerized streamers burst into air as the words ' congratulations! You broke the trap.'  
  
Then the original face of the program appeared on the screen, and Tokiya and Fuko breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" That was an easy one. I expect that he laid several." She said as she turned back in her chair. " What's important that we closed all the backdoors first, and put up traps for him if he tries to hack again."  
  
They worked all night, closing the backdoors and traps. When Fuko took a few seconds off for a breather, she found that it was already 4am. Then, she found a cup of coffee in front of her and she looked up at Tokiya who was holding another cup in his hand.  
  
" It's been a long night. But I think that we're almost done now."  
  
Fuko smiled at him in gratitude. " Thank you." She took a sip of coffee, and felt the usual adrenaline rush. Then as if she remembered something, she looked up again at Tokiya  
  
" Tokiya, we need to cancel your records.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Larson cannot know that you're working with me. Once he knows, your life will be in danger. I need to cancel your records and every connection that you have with headquarters."  
  
" If Larson has already hacked into the system, won't he already know my records?"  
  
" No, he looked only for me, because usually I work alone, but in this case. I have you. But once he finds out, he will come back, and I need to wipe out every record of you."  
  
" But if he sees us together, what will happen?"  
  
" We'll have to pose. But it'll only give him another target."  
  
" I can take care of myself. You're acting like a big mummy now you know?"  
  
" What. no way." Fuko laughed. " I'm too immature and irresponsible to be one."  
  
" So relax. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tokiya replied, and Fuko realized that he had been teasing her.  
  
" Oh you.." Fuko laughed. " But whatever it is, I'm going to delete your records, I won't take any risks."  
  
Tokiya nodded and took the seat beside her.  
  
" Well, looks like all done now. I suppose that Larson just wanted to give us a scare."  
  
Fuko looked at him in wonder, " How did you know that." Then her face dawned in realization and she smiled, " I should have known. You have been studying him. He was just too easy on us wasn't he?"  
  
" I thought so. I've already imputed a program that seals up all files. I'm going to play him back in his own game."  
  
" I know, I saw that already, hopefully that will stop him for the moment till we can pinpoint his movements."  
  
Fuko closed her eyes and stretched her arms out wide, leaning back in her chair. When she opened her eyes again, Tokiya was staring at her in a strange way.  
  
"What." she asked, her eyelids still half closed.  
  
" You've changed, ever since that fight, you changed. You seem so obsessed now with preventing people from getting killed. You're so obsessed with catching Larson that you chased him all round the whole world."  
  
" When Larson triggered the bomb that killed 50 people in a German subway station, I blamed myself for it. Earlier on, I had received a tip off, and because I didn't heed it, people died. I didn't want that to happen again. Never." Fuko explained, cradling her mug of coffee in both hands. " And now. because of my obsession, I have become too suspicious of anyone who tries to help me. which is also why you had to miss your sleep tonight."  
  
Then, she felt a hand on her arm, and she looked up at Tokiya.  
  
" It wasn't your fault that people died. You mustn't put the entire blame on yourself. It was a tip off, you had to take the risk of believing it or not. Anything could have happened."  
  
" But I didn't. And people died. After the explosion, Larson called me. He laughed as he described the scene to me.."  
  
Fuko rested her elbows on her knees. " It was so gross."  
  
" Come on, it's not fun, remembering such scenes, we need to take your mind off them." Tokiya got to his feet and pulled Fuko up from her chair  
  
" Hey! Where are you taking me." Fuko protested as Tokiya dragged her out of the room and into the locker room. He tossed her duffel bag at her, saying  
  
" I'm sure that you brought an extra change of clothes. I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes, and wear your exercise shoes."  
  
Before Fuko could reply, Tokiya walked out of the room, leaving Fuko to ponder to herself what did he intend to do to her.  
  
Exactly fifteen minutes later, Fuko emerged from the building dressed in shorts and a sweatshirt, and in her running shoes. Tokiya was in running pants and a singlet.  
  
" All right, what is this about Tokiya." Fuko demanded, striding towards him  
  
" We're going for a run." Tokiya replied  
  
" A run?" Fuko echoed  
  
" A long run. It'll cool you off."  
  
" You're crazy." Fuko spluttered, " We don't have time for a long run, we should be inside."  
  
" Are you scared?" Tokiya asked, and Fuko looked up at him  
  
" No, I'm not."  
  
" Then why are you hesitating? You're not up to it?"  
  
" Says who! I can run as much as you can run." Fuko replied, jabbing a finger at his chest.  
  
Tokiya smiled, " All right then, lets go."  
  
Then he took of into a run. Fuko followed after him, matching his pace and stride easily. The night air was cool and blew slightly across the back of Fuko's neck as she ran. Her stamina was still strong, they had jogged about 3 kilometers now, and she was hardly breaking a sweat. She sneaked a glance at Tokiya and he looked at ease, as if it was nothing but a mere walk to him.  
  
" How you doing?" he asked, suddenly  
  
" Great. " she replied, with a grin " Told you that I could match up to you!"  
  
Tokiya lifted up his eyebrows as he replied, " We still have a lot of ground to cover."  
  
Fuko laughed and continued jogging.  
  
In the end, they jogged around the whole of Tokyo and back to the park just beside headquarters. Fully exhausted, Fuko collapsed onto the nearby bench, her sweatshirt drenched with sweat and she was perspiring profusely despite the cool breezes. However, Tokiya pulled her up again saying,  
  
" Come on, let's do some stretching exercises."  
  
" Oh please. all my muscles are aching!" Fuko protested, but still she got down to the ground, and started doing push ups and stretching exercises for the legs. " You're a maniac." she called out, as she did the stretching exercises. Tokiya just smiled at her, as he did the same exercises without much complaint.  
  
When it was all over, Fuko was lying on the bench, while Tokiya sat on the ground beside the bench, where her head was.  
  
" So how did you find it!"  
  
Fuko glared at him " You still have to ask."  
  
" It was fun right." Tokiya pointed out  
  
" Oh well, I suppose it was." Fuko conceded. Then she smiled upwards towards the sky and repeated her previous words to herself " It was."  
  
" What are you thinking?" she heard Tokiya ask and turned her head to meet him. Her heart thumped loudly as she was brought up face to face with him. Their noses were almost touching, and the closeness unnerved Fuko a little.  
  
" It's just been a long time since I ever felt so relaxed." She heard herself reply, her heart still thumping loudly.  
  
" I've noticed." He replied, keeping his gaze on Fuko.  
  
Unconsciously, Fuko moved closer and she thought she imagined it when she felt Tokiya do the same thing. Together, their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Fuko closed her eyes and savored the moment. Her head was feeling cloudy, as if she was in a dream. But dream or not, she didn't want it to end.  
  
" I have no more love to give. I have given all my love to my sister."  
  
No! You love Yanagi too. You always have.  
  
Fuko's eyes sprang open and she pushed herself away from Tokiya, getting up from the bench and onto her feet. Dusting her shorts, she said in a cool voice  
  
" I think that we should be getting back now."  
  
Without waiting for him to reply, she walked in the direction of the headquarters. To her surprise, Tokiya just followed behind, not even saying a word.  
  
When they reached headquarters, Fuko punched the button for the lift to open, and both she and Tokiya got inside. It was the only the two of them inside, and the main room was at the fifteen floor. It was all quiet and dark except for the dim lights that gave light to the lift.  
  
" It ain't gonna wash Fuko, pretending that it didn't happen." Tokiya spoke. Fuko tensed up almost immediately, her head frantically searching for a reply.  
  
" It was a mistake on my part and I apologize. What happened just now was a result of tiredness. Furthermore, being both intelligence agents, it would not be good for our relationship to go beyond that of a professional level."  
  
Just then, the lift door opened and Fuko walked out as quickly as she could, but not before she heard Tokiya's reply.  
  
" You just don't want to cry again don't you?" 


	5. Finding more clues

Chapter 5  
  
" What did you just say…" Fuko asked again, unable to believe what she had just heard.  
  
" Its true. The dark web is the evil device of the spirit of words. It is also much more powerful than the spirit of words itself, having the ability to control the human mind through hallucinations." Recca replied, folding his arms and leaning back against the back of the sofa.  
  
It had been two days since the scare at headquarters. Extra measures and programs had been built up to protect the computer base, but it would only protect them for a while, Larson had to be caught before he found a way into the system again. Thus, when Recca had called Tokiya, explaining that he had found out some leads for them, they had eagerly rushed to his apartment. Yanagi had gone to the school with Shoji, so they had the apartment to themselves.  
  
" Do not even attempt to fight this guy unless you're confident of strong mental power. With this device, this Larson guy can manipulate your greatest fear into doing whatever he wants you to. And once he knows your mind, he will be able to interpret almost your every move." Recca warned.  
  
" Wasn't there another device that allowed one to read another's mind?" Tokiya asked.  
  
Recca nodded. " Yes, remember snake girl? She had that device. Well, It was destroyed. We just couldn't have the risk of the physic devices being manipulated by other people. And at that time, there was no other better solution than to destroy them."  
  
"I see. Did you find out anything about the remaining three families then?" Fuko asked, pointing to the list of names that Recca had given to her previously.  
  
" The Minami family is fine. They are a family of five, who have no knowledge of the power that their device processes. They treat it as a family heirloom and placed it on the family altar. The Shako family is fine to. Though the last survivor of the family knows about the power of the device, he prefers not to use it, and even gave it to me for safekeeping."  
  
Recca pointed to a blue colored orb that lay on the table. " As for the last family, there is only one survivor too and her name is Shako Ideki. She acted kind of weird when we questioned her about her physic device. She claimed that she lost it, but Yanagi saw it in the shadow orb before we came, so I pretended to go to the toilet, but she was watching me, so I couldn't…"  
  
Fuko and Tokiya looked at each other in utmost certainty.  
  
" Do you think…" Fuko began.  
  
" It's possible. After all, she was very secretive about her physic device."  
  
" We asked all three families about the dark web, and all three claimed no knowledge of it. Even Shako did not sound like she was lying."  
  
" Then it could mean that she has another reason for lying about the physic device." Fuko mused, studying the list in front of her.  
  
" Maybe, but I think that a visit would be good." Tokiya replied, glancing up at Fuko.  
  
Their eyes locked for that moment, and Fuko's heart stopped as they shared that moment together. Then she looked away and it was broken. Ever since that incident, she had done her best to keep their relationship on a purely professional level, and it was slowly taking its toll on her. It was hard not to think of him, when he wasn't by her side, and even harder to concentrate, when he was by her side.  
  
" Anyway, I just don't you going on to fight this guy. He sounds very dangerous." Recca spoke aloud, looking at Fuko.  
  
Fuko forced a laugh.  
  
" Oh well, Recca, you're not having much confidence in me aren't you. You've always been like that. Don't you think its time that you stopped underestimating me?"  
  
" But Fuko… that was before… it was different then. We were fighting different people, people with different levels of talent…"  
  
" What the hell! Do you suppose to tell me that the people I fought before were just easy pie? Hell, I was risking my life then. And you still mean to say that…"  
  
" No! I'm not saying that you're incapable or anything like that, but Larson has a really strong device. Even with Tokiya, I'm not confident enough that it'll be an easy win. Fear is everything. And unfortunately, he can control that."  
  
Fuko's taut face softened, and she gave a assuring smile  
  
" I know. I know that it's going to be a very tough challenge fighting Larson. But trust me, just trust me this once will you? This will be a very big test for me, and though I know that there's a very big chance of me losing, I'm going to die trying anyway."  
  
" I know that I must sound like an overly protective brother already, but take care."  
  
" Oh stop it already!" Fuko waved a hand at him. All three of them burst into laughter. 


	6. Shako Ideki

Chapter6  
  
" Miss Ideki?"  
  
Fuko asked the young lady who stood at the doorway.  
  
" Yes. I Am." The lady replied, in a rather cautious way.  
  
Fuko displayed her special pass. " Intelligence unit. May me and my partner come in please."  
  
" What do you want? I've done nothing wrong." The lady replied, using the door as a barrier between herself and Fuko.  
  
" No. You haven't." Fuko rushed to assure her. " But, you have something that me and my partner wish to discuss with you about."  
  
The lady's eyes narrowed in part fear part caution.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" The Hokage physic devices." Fuko replied gently. " You have one right. "  
  
Dumbly, Shako nodded. Fuko prodded further on.  
  
" See, I have one too. I need to talk to you about your device. May I come in?" Fuko raised her arm to show her god of wind."  
  
The Shako's eyes widened at the sight of Fuko's God of Wind. She lifted frightened eyes to Fuko and said  
  
" Are they after you too?"  
  
" Huh? What do you mean?" Fuko asked.  
  
" They came looking for the device years ago. They killed my parents when they couldn't find it."  
  
Fuko turned to Tokiya, a silent question on her face. The exact same thing had happened to Tokiya years ago when his sister was killed.  
  
" Do you still have it then?" Tokiya asked, speaking for the first time. All the while he had remained behind Fuko, silently studying Shako.  
  
" Please, we have no need for these devices now. Just leave me alone, please…" Shako pleaded, her voice shaky now.  
  
" We just need to see the device. May we come in please? We don't mean you any harm. " Fuko said gently.  
  
Shako stared at them for a moment, and then reluctantly opened the door wider to let them in.  
  
" Please wait in the living room, while I get it." Shako said as she closed the door and moved swiftly to one of the rooms. Once inside Shako's house, Fuko took a look around her surroundings. It was plainly furnished, with just a table and few cushions for the living room. Meanwhile, Tokiya went to a bookcase standing in the corner and mentally scanned through it. Though it was only for a few seconds, Fuko could have sworned that she saw him pocket something. She gave him questioning look, but he remained impassive as Shako came out of the room carrying a box. Silently she handed the box over to Fuko who took it and opened it. In it lay a shining red orb. Satisfied, Fuko closed the box and said to Shako.  
  
" May I ask about the power that this device processes?"  
  
" I never really tried it, but I remember my parents saying before they died that this device allowed the control of metal, magnetism power I supposed."  
  
" It is a very strong device. Would you like HQ to guard this for you?" Fuko asked.  
  
At Shako's hesitant look, Fuko rushed to assure her," I assure you that its all for the best. With HQ taking care of the device for you, you will never have to worry about the people who want to steal it from you."  
  
" But… my parents…"  
  
" These devices are still very much in demand. It is important that we ensure the safety of these devices."  
  
After a few minutes of deliberation, the girl nodded, but as Fuko turned to leave, she called out, " But, if I ever want it back, will you give it back to me?"  
  
Fuko smiled at her reassuringly. " Of course. " she replied. 


	7. New Clues

Chapter 7  
  
" All right, give it up." Fuko said when they were in the car, and held her hand out to Tokiya. Without arguing, Tokiya reached inside his coat and passed her the photographs that he had snitched from Shako's bookcase. Fuko looked at it, searching for any telltale clues. The first photograph was a graduation photo; the caption read Kyoko High School – Class of 1988. Fuko saw Shako's face first, a much younger version of her, and then she saw Larson. He looked very different in the picture, a young man, full of dreams, no hint of hate or anger could be found in his smile, but it was he all right. Going over to the next picture, it was group of five students, posing at the back of the school backyard. Shako and Len were in the group of five, and they were standing together. Though it was quite blur to see, Fuko was almost sure that they were holding hands. She put the photos down on her lap and turned to Tokiya  
  
" Do you think…" she began  
  
" That they were high school sweethearts? Looks like it to me. After all, Larson left Japan at the age of 15 didn't he."  
  
" But do you think that she would be helping him?"  
  
" It is a possibility. The only kin that we know Larson has in Tokyo is Shako."  
  
" But why would she give us her physic device then, wouldn't she use to against us if she wanted to help Larson."  
  
" My guess is that Larson is not ready yet. He is still planning for the big thing."  
  
" So what do you purpose we do now?" Fuko asked.  
  
" Nothing. We can't do anything until Larson tries something."  
  
" I know, so where to now?"  
  
" The park."  
  
" I beg your pardon?"  
  
" There's a festival going on today, surely you want to go check things out right, Miss Kirisawa."  
  
Fuko glared at him, almost sure that he had been mocking her deliberately. Instead, her glared softened, when Tokiya smiled slightly at her. His eyes were laughing and his smile deepened.  
  
Tokiya smiling! Fuko thought incredulously. I thought that pigs would fly the day he did that.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Um, just want to say, please bear with the short chapters, and me. its is all part of the plot!!! 


	8. The second crisis, and a deeper relation...

Chapter 8  
  
" Careful…" Fuko cautioned, as an excited child brushed past her against the edge of the bridge.  
  
It was a very crowded affair tonight, it seemed as if the whole of Japan was at the Kintai Bridge festival. The crowd in front of her prodded on slowly across the bridge as young children eagerly swung their lanterns to and fro, while anxious mothers held on tightly to their hands for fear of losing them in the crowd. Fuko herself too carried a lantern, which she had purchased at the beginning of the walk. It made her feel less out of place as she was still in her working clothes while everyone else were in their kimonos.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tokiya nod slightly to her as he scanned the area in front of him. Lots of metal structures and banners lay around the park. It would be very simple just to dislodge one of them and cause an accident. Suddenly, she heard her mobile ring against the noise of the crowd and pulled it out of her pocket, answering it almost immediately.  
  
" Hello? Kirisawa here…"  
  
" My, my in the festival mood, aren't you?" crooned a familiar voice  
  
Calmly, Kirisawa answered, " How did you guess? Do I look good in my pink kimono?" Mikagami narrowed his eyes on her as he heard her reply. Quickly, he got the message and whipped out his own hand phone. On the other side, Fuko heard Larson chuckle in reply  
  
" Nice try. Somehow, you managed to confuse a black suit for a pink kimono. Anyway, I've got a surprised planned for you. You'll see it in about … let's see, thirty seconds. Enjoy…" With that, the phone line went dead. Fuko snapped her phone shut and scanned the area for anyone in the area resembling Larson. As she expected, she found no one matching the description. There were just too many people tonight. Perfect place. She thought grimly to herself.  
  
" We've got the whole park covered, everyone who leaves will be noted." Tokiya said as he put down his phone  
  
" I've got a very bad feeling about this Tokiya, he's planned something for us…." Fuko whispered nervously, all the while scanning the area " He told me in thirty seconds…"  
  
No sooner she had said, than a huge explosion occurred in front of them, immediately, Tokiya pulled her down and shielded her with his back. Once the initial explosion had passed, Fuko and Tokiya stood up again. There they saw to their horror, that one of the metal structures holding up the row of lanterns was threatening to tip over. Then it did. Slowly, as if watching a slow firm, the structure tipped over to the right side, dragging electrical wires down with it.  
  
" Fujin!" Fuko yelled as she raised her right arm to the structure, willing a burst of wind that blew the structure back to its original position. A streak of ice secured the legs of the structure, giving it a temporary hold. This was the cue for everyone to leave the park, as swarms immediately fled towards the entrance.  
  
" Tokiya, hand me my computer bag!" Fuko gestured to the black bag that lay on beside the bridge. Zipping the bag open, she pulled the laptop out and switched it on, connecting herself to the headquarters website."  
  
" I'll handle this. You call headquarters." Tokiya swept her aside and started tapping on the keys. Without any argument, Fuko called headquarters.  
  
" He's inside…" Tokiya said a few minutes a later. " He disguised himself under the password of someone in headquarters, but I caught him. His computer mode is not matching up correctly."  
  
" Great, where is he now?"  
  
" Attempting to hack into secret files…"  
  
" Know how to handle it?"  
  
" Sure, but he's clever, he broke through the two trap doors before I finally caught him. What's that…" Tokiya asked, as a beep started coming from her laptop.  
  
" It's a computer radar I inserted into the computer. It can track computer waves at least five kilometers away."  
  
" He must be nearby then, come on, lets keep low." Hiding the computer in the folds of coat, Tokiya took Fuko's hand and pulled along the trees, crouching low so as to avoid being seen in the street lamps. Finally, they got to an area near the car park and both of them crouched low behind a tree trunk. Tokiya took out the laptop and checked the radar  
  
" If I'm not wrong, he's less than three kilometers away."  
  
" Where is he now?" Fuko asked anxiously, peering round the tree trunk.  
  
" I blocked him for a while. Come, we'll use the ensui."  
  
Holding the ensui in his hands, Tokiya whispered the spell of mirror image, and almost at once, steam began rising from his sword, in an instant, Fuko felt herself being grabbed by the waist and whisk to another side of the park. Around her, she heard the beep getting louder and louder. It was then she saw the policemen lying sprawled on the car park floor. They all had they eyes opened, as if they had just died having a nightmare. It was then Fuko understand who had killed then, Larson.  
  
" Got him…" Tokiya whispered, as he left her sitting behind a car and leapt towards a car parked on the opposite side of the road. Before he reached it however, there was an explosion as four cars came flying from all directions to Tokiya, who was directly in the center of the cars. Using his ensui who froze all the cars in mid air before jumping out of the way. The cars crashed to the ground, but not before more cars came to attack Tokiya. While Tokiya was engaged in his fight, Fuko noticed a figure hopping down from the car and running in the opposite direction. Quickly, she ran after him. Quickly, she aimed a wind arrow at the figure. It was dodged as Larson spun around to smile at her. Fuko stopped then, holding the Fujin protectively up to her face.  
  
" Are you going to shoot me Fuko?" he asked smiling.  
  
There was a crash behind, and Fuko glanced back, only to see that the cars had collapsed on top of Tokiya, trapping him underneath. She was torn between going to help him and fighting Larson. Then, there was a small laugh as a girl floated over to join him. Fuko recognized her as miss Ideki. She was holding a shiny red orb in her hand. Laughingly, she floated over to join Larson by his side.  
  
" Shall we finish her off now Len?"  
  
" No… we'll leave her alone for now. You were lucky, your friend managed to halt my progress effectively. Surely, I wasn't expecting such a tough challenge from both of you. But, this is not my limit. You know that I'm capable of so much more…"  
  
Fuko struggled to remain calm as she realized the truth of his words.  
  
" I'll let you off, go help your friend. Hopefully next time you'll realize that there is no way you can ever win against me…"  
  
Then with a gust of smoke, he was gone.  
  
Quickly, Fuko ran over to the cars. Using her fujin, she lifted the cars away revealing a very bruised Tokiya. Fortunately, he had covered himself with a layer of ice to protect himself from the full force of the cars.  
  
" Tokiya!" Fuko cried as she picked him up. Lightly, she slapped at his cheeks. " Tokiya! Wake up!" Slowly, his eyes opened, as he blinked once, then twice and set up, staring at the melting ice around him.  
  
" Where's Larson?" he asked  
  
" Gone, come, I'll help you up."  
  
Supporting him under the arm with one arm, Fuko hoisted him up and carried him over to their car, which thankfully, hadn't been touched. As she settled Tokiya against the seat, he let a huge groan and it was then they discovered the wound that he had sustained to his side.  
  
" It's nothing much. Just drive straight to headquarters." Tokiya commanded.  
  
Fuko knew better than to argue with him.  
  
It took a long time before Tokiya would allow himself to be bandaged up. He would not allow himself to be seen to, until he had been assured that every dead person had been accounted for. Fuko hovered anxiously at his side, while the doctor sewed up his wound. Fortunately it was only a flesh injury and would heal in a few weeks. Fuko then drove him back to his apartment and made some coffee for the both of them, while Tokiya took a bath. When the coffee was ready, Fuko poured it into two cups and set it on the dining room table, while she had a look around the apartment. It was pretty well kept, unlike hers, no signs of anyone living here. In fact, if she hadn't known it at all, she would have guessed that this place was empty.  
  
About five minutes later, Tokiya came out dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tower round his neck. Except for the bandage round his waist, he looked quite charming, Fuko noted  
  
" It's yours now," Tokiya gestured to the shower.  
  
" Thanks." Fuko grabbed at the overnight bag that she had brought up and went into the toilet. Once inside, she had a quick shower, laundering some of Tokiya's shampoo and soap, which smelled quite nice, and had his faint scent on it. Afterwards, she emerged from the toilet in a pair of jeans and a white tank top, with a towel wrapped around her hair. Tokiya was in the balcony, drinking the coffee that she had made earlier. Taking the towel off from her head, Fuko picked up her coffee and went over to join him.  
  
" How's the coffee?"  
  
" Not bad…" Tokiya replied.  
  
There was along silence, and then both of them said  
  
" About tonight…"  
  
" You first…" Fuko gestured shyly.  
  
" I was going to say that I'm still on the case despite the wound. I was expecting you to say that I was off the case or something like that…"  
  
" No, nothing like that, I just wanted to make sure that you still wanted to be on the case…" Fuko replied sheepishly…they looked at each other, and then they both grinned.  
  
" Tell you what, let's forget about Len tonight, and talk about something else ok?" Tokiya asked.  
  
" Agreed." Fuko smiled.  
  
" So, tell me about your life in New York, you know, before the Larson business started."  
  
" Oh, I worked as a lawyer for a while… Yes I did, though, I didn't have much success in it…" Fuko pointed out when she saw the look on Tokiya's face… " Then, one day I got singled out when I chased this pickpocket twenty blocks down the streets of New York."  
  
" Gee, I never expected that. Straight after I got out of school, I got offered a job here. It was always the kind I wanted, so I accepted it immediately."  
  
" Of course, America was like totally new to me, first time I went there, I went to a bar with some people I never knew and ended up on the street the next morning…" Fuko continued  
  
" Really…"  
  
" And yes…"  
  
" Tell me…"  
  
" It was so funny…"  
  
It went on and one, until the wee hours of the morning, when Fuko was teasing Tokiya about his ex girlfriend, that their eyes met at a very close range and held there for what seemed eternity. Fuko didn't know who moved first, but before she knew it, they were kissing each other. Softly, gently at first, then as she opened up herself to Tokiya, the kiss deepened. Rubbing her hands up the sides of Tokiya's body, Fuko raised her arms to entwined together at the back of his neck. She knew now that she wanted the kiss as much as he did. And when Tokiya broke the kiss, she felt temporarily disappointed.  
  
" You sure that you want this Fuko, don't freeze up on me like you did last time."  
  
" Yes, I want this…" Fuko whispered, and as their lips met for the second time. 


	9. Team Hokage

Chapter 9  
  
" A fake!" Recca shouted. Standing up from the sofa, he began pacing around the room. " I knew it! I knew that there was something wrong about her. But..." he turned around to face Fuko " Why didn't you notice that it was a fake."  
  
" It was my fault, I didn't check it properly." Fuko admitted. " And because of my mistake, two of the most powerful physic devices are now roaming around Tokyo. After what happened at the festival, who knows what they'll try next."  
  
" Hey, no one's blaming you, Fuk...so anyway, did you just come here to tell me and everyone else this?"  
  
" Hell no, what I'm here today is to ask for your help. Everyone's help."  
  
Fuko cast a glance at Tokiya, who had not spoken a word since their arrival. There was a tense silence as everyone contemplated his or her answer. There were a lot of things to consider this time, they were no longer little kiddies who could skip school for a week just to go fight in a death tournament. They were all grown adults, with their own separate lives and families to consider. Recca had Yanagi to consider, Domon had his career and Kaoru had had his studies to complete.  
  
Recca was the first to respond  
  
" I'll go." He looked at Yanagi who gave him an assuring smile and clutched at his hand to reassure him.  
  
" I'll go." Domon spoke up now " Hell, to my job. I'll just take all the leave I've accumulated all these years"  
  
" All right! I'll be able to kick some butt again." Kaoru jumped up into the air  
  
Fuko looked at all of them fondly. They were her friends, those who had grown up with her all these years, and they were all willing to risk their lives for her. Tears could not help but well up in her eyes. Almost immediately, she raised her hand to brush them away.  
  
" Thank you..." she whispered. Then she lifted her face. " Thank you so much." She said. 


	10. hesitations and embraces

Chapter 10  
  
" So, what do you want to do tonight?" Tokiya asked as they walked to his car.  
  
" Don't know..." Fuko mused, smiling up at him. She clutched his hand tighter as they walked. " Probably go home, take a warm bath, and then laze in front of the television..."  
  
" Would you still have energy for dinner then?" Tokiya asked. Fuko stopped and turned to face him.  
  
" You're asking me out!" she asked incredulously... then she started to giggle. Tokiya stared ahead of her as he replied  
  
" Not really, I mean since you've have nothing on tonight, and I don't have work, we could discuss..."  
  
" Oh come on! You're asking me out, face it!" Fuko replied, laughing  
  
" All right, yeah I'm asking you out. So is it a yes or no?" Tokiya looked down at her.  
  
" Yes!" Fuko replied, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Tokiya drove Fuko back home first, where they agreed to meet half an hour later. During that half an hour, Fuko took a quick shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes. She shampooed, conditioned her hair and scrubbed her body from head to toe.  
  
Later on, as she stood in front of her wardrobe, she was about to take her blue suit out from its hanger, when she paused and lifted her hand. Her eyes traveled along the row of clothes before coming to rest on certain clothing. After much deliberation, she took it out.  
  
It was black sleeveless knee length dress with a puffed neckline. She had packed it in her luggage for casual dining out. Now, this was the opportunity. Fuko surveyed herself in the mirror as she put it on. Black stockings completed the outfit. For accessories, she added a silver chain and matching hoops. As it was quite cold outside, she took along a pink scarf, along with her black coat.  
  
Tokiya was already waiting for her outside when she arrived. Fuko's face blossomed into a smile as she saw him. Quickly, she hurried over to him  
  
" Hi! Been waiting long?"  
  
" I just arrived." Tokiya smiled backed as they got into the car.  
  
" So where are you going?"  
  
" Hmm, I thought that you would have guessed. Echini's."  
  
" Echini's!" Fuko gasped. During their school days, whenever they felt rich, Recca and the others would always go there for a meal. It was a popular place among adults and students alike, therefore, Fuko always felt intimidated by the adults when she went there, but nonetheless, she always enjoyed the steamboat that was served there.  
  
Tokiya smiled at her reaction.  
  
" It's been a long time since I went there too, I wonder if the owner still remembers us?"  
  
" Oh well, I'm sure we would. We used to create lots of trouble there. I kinda lost count of the times that we were thrown out of the store."  
  
" Let's hope that this turn we won't be then." Tokiya answered.  
  
" Oh my god! It's you! Fuko and Tokiya! Oh my, I haven't seen you in a long time." The owner of the store exclaimed when he saw them. Immediately, Tokiya and Fuko burst into laughter.  
  
" Steamboat for two..." Tokiya said when he recovered. Chattering away, the owner led to a secluded area by the window, and promised to come back as soon as possible with the stock.  
  
" It's still the same..." Fuko remarked as she took off her scarf and coat. " I simply can't..." she stopped when she noticed Tokiya staring at her in an odd way.  
  
" What... is there something wrong with my dress?" she looked down the front, expecting something to see something out of the blue on it. Finding nothing, she looked at Tokiya...  
  
" What!" she demanded.  
  
" Nothing... it's just that you look so..."  
  
" Feminine?" Fuko suggested when Tokiya couldn't seem to find the word, and Tokiya nodded. Fuko blushed at this and replied.  
  
" Well, I could be if I wanted too you know..."  
  
" But... it's just that, I've never seen you like this before, you just look so beautiful..." Tokiya spluttered and Fuko blushed again.  
  
" Oh stop it!" she said, waving her hand at him. " It's embarrassing. Besides, you look quite manly yourself too." Glancing at him, she noted his usual black shirt and pants. However, in the restaurant, he had rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons, revealing a glimpse of his metal chain round his neck. It was dim in the restaurant and the steam rising from the steamboat made it even mistier, but Fuko thought she could still see his silver eyes very clearly. She stared at his eyes, and he at hers. Silver orbs glittering at purple ones. It was like an instant magnetic attraction.  
  
At that moment, the owner came back with the stock and a plate of food. The spell was broken and Fuko relaxed back in her seat. Once the owner had gone, Tokiya picked up his chopsticks and began dipping the foods into the steaming bowls of water. Fuko helped him and more than once, their hands touched, sending an electrical jolt through Fuko.  
  
" So um, after this is over, will you be returning to New York?" Tokiya asked suddenly and Fuko nearly dropped her chopstick.  
  
" Um, I haven't thought about it yet. Most probably." She replied, absentmindedly-poking food into her mouth.  
  
" How's the agency life over there?"  
  
" Oh well, it's not too bad... tough bosses, but the work's exciting."  
  
" Same thing in Tokyo, no point going over to a faraway place just for the same excitement."  
  
Fuko narrowed her eyes at Tokiya when she heard this  
  
" Now, what is that supposed to mean."  
  
Tokiya shrugged his shoulder nolchantly.  
  
" Nothing, just making a general observation."  
  
" The reason why I decided to go and work in America was because at that time, America looked like the place for me to run away from all my troubles. I thought that I could put everything back behind me when I came back, but now that you say it, I guess that I'll just have to confront it..." Fuko took a deep breath " I ran away to America because of you. You rejected me when I told you my feelings."  
  
" So why did you come back?"  
  
" Because of Len Larson."  
  
" So why did you kiss me?"  
  
This took Fuko aback. It took her some time before she could reply.  
  
" Because I wanted to, I wanted to know how it was like." Then she added hastily " But anyhow, it didn't mean anything. I don't hold any more feelings for you whatsoever. That kiss was just something out of lust. I'm sure that you felt the same about it right?" she asked, smiling at him brightly  
  
" Yep, I just wanted to clarify that. You and me are totally impossible." Tokiya answered almost straightaway.  
  
Somehow, Fuko felt hurt when Tokiya had replied almost too quickly for her liking. However, she smiled at him and laughed  
  
" All right, enough of that business shall we, it's just so dull to take about the feelings of the heart. Let's talk about something else instead all right, say your previous love life?" Fuko joked.  
  
Tokiya nodded in reply and reached over to pour some more stock into the steamboat. Opposite him, Fuko's eyes glittered furiously, as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. She would not do it a second time. She would not.  
  
" That was a very nice dinner, thank you." Fuko said as Tokiya's car slid to a halt outside her apartment. She undid her safety belt and was about to step out of the car, when Tokiya stopped her and she turned back to find him very closed to her, so close she could almost hear his breathing.  
  
" What?" she whispered, not daring to even breathe.  
  
Tokiya didn't reply, instead he lowered his mouth down to hers. Fuko's instinct told her to kiss him back, however, her mind reminded her that he didn't have any feelings for her whatsoever. She should just move away and get out of the car. But still, after this, I'll never see him again... I'll go back to New York and back to the bars and one night stands. I won't ever be able to kiss someone that I love ever again. So, if I have this chance now, why not make the best of it, even if he doesn't reciprocate your feelings? Her heart won out in the end, and she surrendered, closing her eyes and parting her lips. 


	11. The third crisis

Chapter 11  
  
" I'm pretty sure that headquarters will be his final and actual target. His revenge plan is very simple. Years ago, headquarters killed his father. Now's he's back to seek revenge for his father." Fuko explained to Mr. Kubota once she had come to headquarters the following morning.  
  
" Is that true!" Mr. Kubota turned to Tokiya for confirmation. His face turned ashen white, when he saw Tokiya's nod.  
  
" But that was so long ago, and the agency made sure that..." Realizing what he had just said, he covered his mouth with his hand and staggered out of the room. But Fuko wasn't going to let him get away with it. She went after him, her face blazing with anger and irritation that the agency was still trying to hide its crime after so many years  
  
" Mr. Kubota!" Fuko screamed at him in the hallway, when he refused to stop.  
  
This time he stopped, but he didn't turned around. Oblivious to the people that were watching her, Fuko demanded loudly  
  
" Are you going to pretend that headquarters did nothing to Len years ago? As long as the agency does not admit its mistake, you will never ever be able to stop Larson; no matter how much you try."  
  
There was a short silence, and then Mr. Kubota turned around  
  
" The reason why Larson is after headquarters is purely because of selfish reasons. He wants to take control of Japan. His father was an agent who left the agency. His death has nothing to do with headquarters. He killed himself and his family."  
  
With that he walked off, and Fuko collapsed against the wall nearest her. Around her, people went back to their jobs, murmuring to themselves. Biting her lip, Fuko wrapped her jacket around herself and hugged herself tightly.  
  
" It was a waste of time in doing that."  
  
Without looking up, she knew who the voice was.  
  
" Yeah, I know, but I wanted to try. If the agency just refuses to believe, they will not understand the danger that is facing them."  
  
" Pride is the factor. If the truth were revealed, it would be a great blow to their reputation."  
  
" So what do we do now? Without the acknowledgement of the agency, they will not help us."  
  
" That's why you asked Recca for help right?"  
  
" Yes... but still..." Fuko swept the bangs away from her forehead in irritation " I don't want to put any of them in danger. If any of them dies, I don't know how I will be able to forgive myself."  
  
" You think too lowly of them. We've fought together many times. Time has not changed their skills Fuko."  
  
But time has changed me Fuko thought silently after everything Larson has done to me, I'm so afraid of losing my closed ones. Even you... Tokiya.  
  
***************************  
  
" Why don't you go back first? I've got a write out a report for my boss." Fuko said to Tokiya as he got up from his table and took his coat from the coat rack.  
  
" Sure, not prob. why do you feel likes eating? I'll bring over."  
  
" Pasta would be good." Fuko suggested  
  
" Right. I'll see you in an hour's time?"  
  
Fuko nodded, " yep, that would be more than enough."  
  
" Ja." Tokiya swung briefcase over his shoulders and left the office. Fuko watched him fondly as he left the office. As days passed by, she liked him more and more. If she didn't watch it, she would actually develop deeper feelings for him. Turning back to the computer screen in front of her, Fuko concentrated on her report. There were so many things to report back to New York. Her boss would be extremely worried.  
  
Half an hour later, Fuko was still typing furiously on the keypad. As she paused to take a drink of her cold espresso, suddenly, the lights went on in the entire level. Fuko's hand paused in midair, as she listened for any noises. The hairs on the back of her head rose and her six sense were nudging her constantly. To reassure herself, she touched her fujin. Slowly and quietly, she got out of her chair and lowered herself to the ground. After making sure, that there was no one in the office, she silently crawled towards the exit, her heart pounding loudly all this while. Just as she was about to reach the door however, all the tables around her rose and coagulated together in midair to fall back down on where she was. In reflex, Fuko sent out a burst of wind to blow the tables away  
  
" Fujin!" she yelled, as she flung the tables away and staggered to her feet.  
  
Shako had to be around somewhere, watching her. True enough, Shako's voice rung out in the darkness, " That was pretty good evasion Kirisawa Fuko. But, don't ever think that you will be able to get out of this level! Hahahahahahaha this office shall be your coffin."  
  
" Not if I can help it!" Fuko shouted as she ran towards the door, not caring for all the tables and chairs and other metallic objects that were coming towards her. As she reached the door, she turned suddenly and dived through the heavy glass window, shattering the glass into various pieces around her.  
  
She landed hard on the carpeted floor, but recovered quickly, as she moved aside to prevent all the metallic objects from crashing into her. Getting to her feet, Fuko crouched against the wall for a few seconds to catch her breath. She felt something wet trickle down her arm and realized that she had a piece of glass embedded in her right arm. Wincing, she pulled it out and shot of pain shot up her arm. It required almost all of her effort not to cry out.  
  
Her eyes scanned around the room, searching for a faint shadow or outline. She found none, and then suddenly she heard a sound above her head. She moved out just in time to avoid being crushed by a huge metallic cabinet.  
  
" It doesn't matter where you go, I can see every single move that you make..." Shako's voice rang out, and she burst into laughter again  
  
The pain in Fuko's arms erupted again as she knocked herself against the wall. Tokiya, where are you!  
  
Author's note:  
  
Geez, I wasn't planning to paste this, but this is a really BIG thank you to all you people out there who have been reading this fic and giving your reviews. They really helped me to continue writing until now, so please keep reviewing them!!! Onegai..  
  
Just like to clear up some q&as....like Fuko doesn't actually have one night stands literally, it was just a figure of speech, and there are a lot of politics going on in the world, so I just included some in the story, so thus the reason for the agency not wanting to accept any responsibility.  
  
Anyway, as you all should have read, this is the climax of the story, and I'm in the middle of it now, so hang in there, and we should see it by this weekend unless something crops up... cross my fingers.. 


	12. Fighting

Chapter 12  
  
She's late. Tokiya thought to him as he paced around his living room. He looked at his watch. Over two hours had past since he had left the office. He called Fuko's mobile a few minutes ago, but her phone was off. Suddenly, Tokiya had a very bad premonition. He called headquarters. All the lines were dead. Raising his mobile phone for the third time, Tokiya dialed another number. This time, Recca's voice came on the line  
  
" Recca? Fuko's in trouble."  
  
Five minutes later, Tokiya was out of his apartment, his ensui tucked safely inside his pocket. Without even bothering to go to his car, he ran straight onto the road. Fuko, hang on…  
  
Recca and the others came five minutes after Tokiya had arrived. All were armed and ready for battle  
  
" You sure Fuko's inside?" Recca asked, peering up at the building. " Looks all right to me…"  
  
" She's inside all right, I'm sure of it. It's too quiet, just too quiet…" Tokiya replied. Then as soon as he had spoken, there was the sound of glass being broken, as pieces of a window fell from the tenth storey. Everyone moved out just in time, as glass pieces fell to the ground in front of them. Tokiya didn't even stop to look at the glass. Immediately, he sprinted into the building, ensui drawn out, ready to fight. Recca, Kaoru and Domon didn't waste any time too, as they followed Tokiya closely behind. Once inside, Tokiya called out to Recca  
  
" There are four separate staircases on each side of the building. We'll go to the tenth floor first. That's where Fuko's office is at, and then from there we'll work our way up. I'll take the south staircase, Recca you take the north, Kaoru the east and Domon the west. Everyone got it?"  
  
There were three nods to his question, and Tokiya turned and raced up the staircase, running up to the tenth floor as fast as his legs could take him.  
  
"Fujin! Fuko cried out as another load of tables and chairs came crashing towards her. This wasn't good, she thought to herself, as she blasted them away. Shako kept putting her on the defensive, and her arm was getting weaker by the second. Silently she thought to herself, Shako had to be somewhere inside the room. It would be quite hard to pinpoint her direction, as she was in a very vulnerable spot. Anyone could see her for miles. Think Fuko think! She told herself angrily. There had to be someway….  
  
Over in her hiding places, Shako giggled to herself, as she saw Fuko cornered in the corner of the room, frantically looking out for her. She was about to raise the orb again, when suddenly, out of the corner of her eye; she saw a gust of wind swirling around Fuko and stopped her hand in midair. Swiftly, the wind speed around Fuko increased till the image of Fuko itself was a blur and Shako couldn't see anything beyond the wind. Thinking that it was a ruse by Fuko to move away from her corner, Shako immediately gathered the remaining metallic objects in the room and flung it at the screen of wind. All the objects bounced off the screen and on to the ground. Shako became irritated, as she started flinging more and more objects at it. Then all of a sudden, the wind died down, and all the objects hit squarely against the wall.  
  
" Gotcha!" Fuko yelled from above as Shako looked up, totally caught unawares as Fuko aimed a kick at her neck and knocked her totally unconscious to the floor. The red orb rolled out of Shako's hands as she hit the floor, and Fuko picked it up and placed it in her pocket. Then her vision blurred and she fell sharply against the wall, just as all four doors to the staircases burst opened and Tokiya, Recca, Kaoru and Domon all burst into the room.  
  
" Fuko!" Tokiya called out as he rushed towards her, and caught her in his arms just as she was about to fall to the floor. Recca and the others looked around the room, which was littered with wreckage and then at the unconscious body of Shako, who had a rather dark bruise on her nape.  
  
" He's on top…roof…" Fuko spoke weakly, as she scrambled to regain her balance.  
  
" You should stay here Fuko, you're injured. Tokiya and I shall go take care of Len." Recca said as he squatted down beside Fuko.  
  
" No… I have to do this…its all just a game to him. If I'm not there, then the game is lost…" Fuko struggled to retain her balance, as she shrugged off Recca's arm and staggered towards the door.  
  
Much as she didn't like to admit it, her arm was hurting like hell already. What was worse was that she could barely even move. She was sure that either her arm had been broken or fractured. Still, she forced herself to move on. After coming so far, she's wasn't going to give up like that.  
  
Tokiya, Recca, Kaoru and Domon followed her; a she led the way up the staircase up onto the rooftop.  
  
Tokiya thought hurriedly to himself as he ran up the staircase.  
  
Much as he had liked to stop Fuko from venturing further, he knew that in a way Fuko was right. Len was just playing a game, and Fuko was the target of the game. She was the only player and no one else could be involved. Just as they reached the door separating them from the rooftop, Fuko paused against it, breathing heavily, in an attempt to catch her breath before finally venturing out. Just then a sharp pain seared through her arm and she closed her eyes tightly  
  
Oh god… she prayed. Fujin… please give me the strength to survive this battle. I swear to god that this will be the last. When this is over, I'll never use the Fujin ever again… please…  
  
When Fuko opened her eyes, she found that the orb of her fujin was glowing brightly, and she thought that she could see the shadow of the Fujin, smiling at her, urging her to move on. She looked up and Recca and the rest were all staring at her, waiting for her command. Recca nodded at her in response to the glowing orb  
  
" It's calling you Fuko, don't give up yet."  
  
Fuko nodded, and grasped the handle of the door. She opened it to reveal a curtain of darkness. She couldn't see anything in front of hole. It was like a black hole. She couldn't see any streetlights. The whole entire city area was dark. Bravely, Fuko took one step forward, the bead on her fujin glowing as brightly as ever.  
  
"Nadare!" Recca yelled, as he sent fireballs blasting all over the whole rooftop. Almost immediately, the whole rooftop lit up revealing an empty space in front of them. " Show yourself Len," he called up  
  
Then was silence, and then came a resounding laugh. It echoed throughout the area, and then there was a black shadow in the air above them. Fuko watched as the shadow slowly descended and came to rest upon the rooftop. With a laugh, the shadow took off his black mask, revealing he. Len Larson  
  
Len laughed, his terrible voice echoing throughout the rooftop.  
  
" I'm was a bit surprised when Shako failed to get rid of you, but nevertheless, I'm glad to see that you still are able to battle with me… or are you not?"  
  
" Of course I am…" Fuko replied as she gritted her teeth and took a brave step forward. Tokiya gripped his ensui tightly, telling himself repeatedly to remain calm and to trust Fuko.  
  
" But, don't you think that its unfair, five against one? Why don't I make it fair for us!" Len yelled and he held out his right hand to reveal a black orb. Suddenly, there was a cloud of mist around Fuko, and she couldn't see Recca and the others anymore…  
  
" Recca! Tokiya!" She screamed, turning around, but seeing nothing through the thick mist.  
  
" Very soon, your friends will be destroyed by their own thoughts! Kirisawa Fuko, hahahahahahahaha…"  
  
" Keep your mind clear! Don't let him get to you!" Fuko screamed, hoping that her words would get pass the mist to Recca and the others.  
  
Then, the mist in front of her cleared, as a black figure descended from the sky to stand right in front of her.  
  
" Now Fuko, this is the final battle. Are you ready for it?"  
  
" I will beat you anytime!" Fuko shouted bravely, still clutching on to her arm. Her arm felt numb from the pain, but every time she moved it, it sent an excruciating pain up her arm.  
  
" Well, I seem to be at an advantage here…hehe, tell you what, if any of your friends are able to break the spell, which are very much doubt so, I shall allow them to come and help you, how about it? Anyhow, you'll have to hold me hold for as long as you can then."  
  
Keep your concentration Fuko… do not give him the opportunity to control your mind. You will not be that easily defeated. There are people waiting for me. People who love me and care for me, people are even willing to risk their lives for me…I must fight him, and I will not allow myself to fall till he falls.  
  
" I will not fall." Fuko whispered to herself, before raising her right arm. 


	13. Realisation

Chapter 13  
  
Domon took a step back, and took another again. He was trembling, he tried taking another step back, and then he found that he could not move at all. Looking down, he saw that he was being held to the ground by his greatest fear. Snakes. They were large cobras, whose tails were curled round his ankles and were hissing at his boots. He was really scared. As far as he could see, more and more were crawling towards him and he was unable to move away.  
  
" Get away!" he screamed at the snakes, frantically waving at them.  
  
However, they still kept coming, increasing by the multitudes. Just as he was about to scream out again, he remembered what Fuko had said.  
  
' I have to concentrate. ' Domon urged himself, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on breaking the spell. In his mind, he imagined himself facing a snake, a large snake. He imagined himself using his bare fists to punch the life out of the gigantic snake. Soon, he began to feel the cobras loosening their hold on his ankles, and soon, he felt nothing around him at all but still air.  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself back on the rooftop of headquarters. As he turned, he saw Recca and Kaoru appear out of nowhere. They too had vanquished their fears and were now hurrying towards him.  
  
" Good job Domon!" Recca exclaimed as he ran up to Domon " Where's Tokiya and Fuko?"  
  
" I don't know, I just got out of the spell myself too. Tokiya must still be fighting his, and Fuko…"  
  
" Over there!" Kaoru shouted and they all looked at the direction he pointed at.  
  
Far away from them, in an open area, Fuko and Len stood barely five meters apart from each other. Fuko was almost down to her knees and she was holding on to her right arm. From where he was, Recca could see blood flowing down her fingers, but he could still see that she was not giving up just yet. Her eyes were still shinning brightly, full of spirit and determination. He half smiled to himself. This was not the time to think about the past, but after all this time, Fuko still had not changed.  
  
" Come on! Lets go and help Fuko!" he shouted.  
  
Len smiled as he consulted his orb  
  
" Well well, isn't luck on your side…" he drawled, " It seems that three of your friends have already broken my spell, they were much stronger than I thought. Anyhow, you all will die anyway, so it doesn't really matter… pity…"  
  
Three? Fuko thought frantically. Who was the fourth one missing? Domon? Kaoru? Recca? Tokiya???  
  
Then, at the corner of her eye, she saw three figures running towards Len and her. She turned slightly, and the figures became visible.  
  
Recca…Domon…Kaoru.  
  
Where was Tokiya? Had something happened to Tokiya? Why was he taking so long? Everyone else was here except him. Had something happened to him? Had Len killed him off with the Dark Web?  
  
Tokiya…Tokiya… where are you Tokiya?  
  
********************************************  
  
Tokiya gritted his teeth as he faced his opponent. His ensui was drawn. Opposite him was Fuko, or at least a shadow of her, but it had her image all right. She was wearing her fujin, and she was crying. The first time she had ever shed tears in front of anybody, much less a man.  
  
" But why?" she asked, angrily wiping the tears away with one swipe of her hand. Angry at herself for crying and in front of a man.  
  
Tokiya automatically opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself and frowned. All this seemed very familiar, as if a scene from his memory was replaying itself all over again. He had to think where did this happen and when.  
  
His brow furrowed in concentration, as he struggled to remember. It was then that it hit him. It was THAT scene. It was when Fuko had expressed her love for him and he had rejected her, because… because he had been afraid. He had been afraid to let himself be involved in the web of love, because he was afraid that he would not have been able to handle the emotions that came with it. This was something new to the cool attitude, which he had been adopting before then and he was afraid.  
  
And he was still afraid.  
  
He was afraid to love Fuko, and he automatically opened his mouth again to say the words he had said so long ago  
  
" I have no more love to give, I have given all my love to my sister."  
  
Fuko's face fell as it did before. In slow motion, Tokiya watched the wave of emotions that swept across her face before her outburst  
  
" I hate you. I wish that I had never met you before. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!"  
  
And this time, she did not run away as she had done before. Instead, she shouted, " Fujin!" and almost immediately, a gust of wind was shot towards Tokiya.  
  
Tokiya got out of the way just in time, but Fuko sent another gust of wind his way. She was quick and to the point. He wasn't even allowed a second's rest, as every time he got out of the way, he had to dodge another. Moreover, he was afraid to use his ensui, as he was afraid as he might hurt Fuko in some other way.  
  
Fuko was screaming as she lashed at him  
  
" Why! I hate you I hate you I hate you! Why can't you love me the way I love you!"  
  
That gave pause to Tokiya's movements. He stopped and turned to face Fuko. With a hateful glare, she shot at him and it pierced Tokiya at his right cheek. But he didn't care. He knew the solution to his fear now. Putting his sword down, he began to walk towards Fuko.  
  
Fuko frowned and took a step back. " What are you doing?" she called out, " Stay back!"  
  
Tokiya continued walking.  
  
Fuko raised her fujin at him, " I told you to stay back!"  
  
Tokiya continued walking until he reached her. He stared into her eyes for a while, and then he put his arms around her.  
  
Fuko gasped and struggled, but Tokiya held her tight.  
  
" I won't let you go anymore, I promise. Even if I'm killed by you, I won't ever let go, because… because I love you."  
  
Tokiya closed his eyes as he said this, and slowly, he felt the air around him change. When he opened his eyes again, Fuko was gone, and he was back on the roof.  
  
Once he was fully aware of his surroundings, Tokiya inhaled the night air deeply. He was out of it. He had conquered his fear.  
  
It was then he saw her. Fuko was facing Len. Recca, Kaoru and Domon were surrounding her. They had sustained a few injuries themselves, but they were still standing. Len was still standing and he seemed to be for the better, not for the worst. Fuko seemed to be having the worst time, and she kept clutching on to her right arm. Tokiya half suspected that it was broken.  
  
With his ensui in hand, Tokiya ran as fast as he could to where Fuko and the others were.  
  
One way or another, he wasn't going to lose Fuko again. 


	14. I've come home

Chapter 14  
  
Fuko cried out as Len hit her in her right arm, and she sank to her knees. The pain in her arm was becoming unbearable now. Recca and the others were also having trouble dealing with Len. Len was a person not to be defeated by physical power that easily.  
  
As she raised her head, she saw to her horror, that Recca, and Kaoru had been flung far away and were now sprawled on the floor several meters away. Domon held out his fists, but he too got flung away. A smirk formed on Len's face as he made his way towards her.  
  
" So. So… the great Fuko Kirisawa finally falls, and so ends our…"  
  
" Not if I can help it!" came a shout from behind, and Fuko stared in surprise as a sheet of ice wrapped itself around Len's hands, freezing them, and giving her the opportunity and scramble away from his reach.  
  
Len looked up and looked at Tokiya, who was standing not far from him, sword drawn.  
  
" Is that the best you can do?" he asked as he broke the makeshift ice handcuffs and stood up.  
  
" No, I can do better. But you won't get to see it, because you won't last." Tokiya replied, his voice as cold as ice.  
  
" Why…"  
  
Tokiya wasted no time in making the first move.  
  
Aiming his sword at Len, he sent a spray of ice, which freezes his shoulders and arms. Before Len could react however, Tokiya sent another spray, which covered the lower, half of his body.  
  
Now, Len was totally covered with ice, save for his face, and Tokiya planned to inflict the final blow, so much so, his ice would freeze Len's heart, and he would die. But this needed a lot of strength, since he needed to get past his ice armor and the mass fat too. There was only enough water left in his ensui for one shot and Tokiya prayed that his one shot would be enough, if not, he would have to resort to other means.  
  
Lifting up his sword, closing to his face, he whispered the water spell, and slowly, like a magic show, the moisture in the air started getting attracted to the ensui and it slowly formed an arrow.  
  
When the arrow was complete, Tokiya lowered it, till it was at level with Len's heart.  
  
At this point in time, Len was starting to move towards Tokiya, slowly though, as the ice was hindering him.  
  
With a deep breath, Tokiya released the arrow from his sword.  
  
Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came from behind and formed a force behind the arrow, increasing its speed. It went forward with ten times the speed that Tokiya had sent it with and pierced all the way through Len, the tip of the arrow passed through Len's body completely.  
  
Len wavered for a while, before collapsing onto the ground. He never stirred again.  
  
Tokiya glanced back. Fuko was standing and her right arm was slightly raised, with her left arm supporting it. She smiled weakly at Tokiya, and then suddenly, she collapsed.  
  
" Fuko!" Tokiya shouted, as he ran over to where she was. " Fuko! Can you hear me!" he shouted, slapping Fuko's cheeks lightly. Gently, he lifted Fuko and supported her against his arms, taking extra care not to touch her broken arm. Fuko's eyes fluttered for a while, before re-opening slightly.  
  
" Fuko, hang in there…" Tokiya said urgently to her.  
  
Fuko smiled slightly.  
  
" I'm ok…" she whispered, before her eyes closed again.  
  
Recca, Kaoru and Domon came running to where Tokiya was.  
  
" How's Fuko, is she all right?" Recca asked.  
  
" Call an ambulance. Her arm looks pretty bad." Kaoru responded.  
  
Domon immediately complied as he whipped out his hand phone.  
  
Tokiya said nothing, as he cradled Fuko in his arms, quietly removing the hair away from her face.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"… the doctor said that it should be out of the cast in three weeks time, so it would be good! It's getting real hard to sleep in this." Fuko joked, as she glanced down at her bandaged arm, still in its cast. Around her, everyone smiled fondly at her.  
  
It had been three days after the ordeal. Len's business had been cleared up and filed away. A statement had been made by the agency on the evening news, just the day before, on the true events that had happened years before to Len's father. The statement had evoked different reactions from the public, and there had been quite a few letters. But, Fuko was just happy that the agency had decided to come to terms with its actions. Letting the public know the truth was what mattered most.  
  
Save for Fuko's broken arm, everyone else only suffered from minor injuries such as scratches, cuts and bruises. Now, everyone was crowded around her hospital bed. Recca and Yanagi had bought a hamper for her, but Domon and Kaoru were consuming it now, while Tokiya just sat in the corner, in his usual dark suit and sunglasses, not saying much, but more like the observer.  
  
Soon, it got late, and Recca got up from the bed  
  
" Well, we have to go, we'll see you soon Fuko, by the way, when are you going back?"  
  
Fuko looked stunned for the moment, while Tokiya raised his head at her. Fuko swallowed, and she replied  
  
" Um, well, should be soon I guess, since my job here is done already, my agency called me last night actually."  
  
" So soon! We must have a party before you leave…" Yanagi said.  
  
Fuko nodded and smiled brightly, " Sure…"  
  
Kaoru and Domon also left too, presently, leaving only Tokiya left.  
  
It felt a little awkward, being in the same room, alone, with Tokiya. Fuko didn't know exactly what to say. Tokiya was the first to break the silence  
  
" SO when do you think you'll be leaving?"  
  
" Um, mostly by the end of this week I guess, after I tie up the loose ends here."  
  
" I see." Was Tokiya's curt answer  
  
Then, there was silence again.  
  
Fuko searched for something to say, but before she could do anything, Tokiya stood up.  
  
" I have to go back to the agency. I'll see you around… and Fuko…"  
  
" Yes?" Fuko asked  
  
" It was nice working with you." Tokiya said before working out of the door.  
  
Once the door closed however, a tear trickled down Fuko's face.  
  
Outside the room, Tokiya leaned against the wall and sighed. He turned around and laid a fist on the wall.  
  
" Bastard." He whispered.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Three days later…  
  
Tokiya paused outside the room, his hand on the handle. He hesitated, wondering on what approach should he greet Fuko by. He made his decision and pushed open the door. His greeting died on his lips as he saw the empty room. The bed was made up and there was no sign of Fuko ever having been there. Puzzled, Tokiya checked the room number. It was correct. It was then, he saw the note by the bed stand. Picking it up, it read  
  
Dear Recca and Friends  
  
I'm really sorry for the abrupt departure, but the agency called and it looks as if they need me back really desperately ( they just can't function properly without me, don't you think? () Anyhow, I'm really sorry that I have to miss the farewell party that Yanagi was planning to put up for me. Please tell her not to be too upset, I promise that I will come back from time to time to visit you guys. Tell the others to take care, especially Tokiya, working in the agency can be rather stressful, as I've just realized. Tell Kaoru to work hard in his studies, and not to play video games all the time. And tell Domon to please find a girlfriend. (  
  
Take care and god bless.  
  
Yours ever,  
  
Fuko Kirisawa.  
  
Tokiya took a look at the date of the letter. It was dated today. Putting the letter down, he rushed out of the room and ran to the nurse's reception  
  
" Excuse me, but can you please tell me, when was Fuko Kirisawa discharged?"  
  
" Ms Kirisawa? Wait a moment please… she was discharged this morning, is anything the matter?"  
  
" No, nothing… thank you, did she say where she was going?"  
  
" Well, I think she said something about going to the airport. She was carrying her passport in her hand when she came to discharge herself…"  
  
" Thank you." Tokiya replied before the nurse could finish talking.  
  
He turned and ran down the corridor to the lifts.  
  
Five minutes later, Tokiya was in his car, speeding towards the highway. Switching on his hand phone, he dialed the agency's number and gave the person on the line strict instructions:  
  
" Find for me Ms Kirisawa's flight number and what time is it leaving and call me back immediately." He ordered, before switching off the phone and increasing speed once more.  
  
It was lunch hour and traffic was tight, but Tokiya managed to weave his car in and out of the lanes, depending on the amount of space offered in each lane.  
  
Fuko… don't you dare leave without waiting for me. I made a promise that I would never ever let you go again. You must wait for me…  
  
******************************  
  
Tokiya swung his car into the unloading car park lot and got out of his car, ignoring the security guard's screams at him to move his car away. He dashed into the airport and ran to the flight notice board. With the flight number given to him, he saw that Fuko's flight was scheduled to leave at three, and check in time was half past two. Glancing at his watch now, he saw that it was half past two already.  
  
Without delay, he ran as fast as he could towards the departure gate.  
  
  
  
Fuko took one glance back at the airport before she gave her boarding pass to the officer in charge. Dressed in a white blouse, with a red scarf and black pants and a matching coat and sunglasses, she was almost ready to go back to America and become the cool headed Agent Kirisawa once more.  
  
She would miss this place. She knew she would.  
  
She turned to give her pass to the officer, but she turned around again. To her surprise, she saw Tokiya running towards her, looking quite flustered and out of breath.  
  
His coat was unbuttoned, and his chain was jumping up and down his shirt collar.  
  
Tokiya came to a stop before her, putting one hand against the glass wall to catch his breath, while Fuko looked at him questioningly.  
  
" Why are you here?" Fuko asked, " How did you know…"  
  
" I saw your letter at the hospital… and I just want to tell you… tell you…"  
  
" Tell me what?"  
  
" That you are a coward."  
  
" What..!" Fuko couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she was started to get irritated. " Hey, look here ok, what do you mean by me being a coward, speak for yourself…oomph…"  
  
Fuko was cut short as Tokiya kissed her, thoroughly. When they drew apart, Fuko was breathless…  
  
" What was that for…" she whispered, holding on to Tokiya's shoulders. Suddenly she seemed to be unable to stand by herself.  
  
" I should have done this a long time ago when you first told me about your feelings…"  
  
" … but you didn't." Fuko replied for him, and familiar tears welled up in her eyes  
  
" I know, I was afraid then, but I made a promise recently, that no matter what, this time, I was never ever going to let you go ever again. I swear. I love you, Fuko Kirisawa, and I want to be with you always. I don't want you to go back to America and live a life of regret over there. I want you to stay with me in Japan forever."  
  
Fuko was crying now.  
  
" Do you really mean that?" she asked, " I've always loved you. Even when you rejected me, my feelings for you didn't change, but I didn't want to be rejected again, so I left , and…"  
  
This time, Tokiya kissed her into silence.  
  
" Listen to me…" he ran a hand through his hair, " After that fight with Len, I finally realized what had been bothering me all these years, and that bother is you. You, Fuko Kirisawa, are the person who's been giving me sleepless nights, filling my dreams and thoughts. Even when I wanted to block you out, I couldn't. I can't live without you Fuko. You're the person who can melt the ice in my heart."  
  
Fuko smiled, as she put her arms around Tokiya and hugged him tightly. Tokiya hugged her back equally, smiling too.  
  
***************************  
  
"So what did he say?" Recca asked, as Yanagi put down the phone, though he knew the answer already.  
  
" They will be taking a vacation in Europe, so Tokiya sent us his deepest apologies that they won't be able to join us for dinner tonight." Yanagi replied, smiling.  
  
" What a pity, and we had all the celebrations ready already." Recca replied, grinning too.  
  
**************  
  
" So where are we going first?" Fuko asked as she buckled her seat belt.  
  
" Switzerland." Tokiya replied  
  
" What? It's so cold there… I was hoping for something warmer."  
  
" Too bad then. I already bought tickets, and you're on the plane now." Tokiya shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Idiot! I'm going to transit to France once I get the chance." Fuko argued, getting quite irritated.  
  
Suddenly, the captain's voice echoed throughout the plane  
  
" Glad to have you on board this flight to France…"  
  
Fuko turned to Tokiya in surprise who stared back at her and muttered one word  
  
" Idiot."  
  
" Hey… if you didn't…"  
  
Fuko was silenced once again by Tokiya, who kissed her deeply.  
  
" All right, let's try to get along shall we, partner?"  
  
Tokiya whispered, when he lifted his face away from Fuko's.  
  
" All right then. Partner…"  
  
Fuko laughed as he bent down to kiss her again. 


End file.
